


light the flame

by rosecolor



Series: lift me up to heights unknown [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Corruption, Hand Jobs, Kinda, M/M, Masturbation, jaemin's nasty but we love him for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 00:23:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17908532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosecolor/pseuds/rosecolor
Summary: “I think I’m jerking off wrong,” Jeno says, and huffs when Renjun tries to cover a snort with a cough.“I can...get you off, if you want. Like, show you how to do it,” Jaemin stutters out, face heating up.





	light the flame

**Author's Note:**

> *peace sign*

Jeno’s an enigma around school. Most go wide-eyed and flustered around him, in awe of his beauty at first, and then at just how sweet he is. Jaemin remembers a party at the beginning of the school year where he overheard a couple girls calling him a ‘god in bed.’ They had glared at him when he spit out his drink back into his cup and laughed. 

Jeno’s Lee’s Best Kept Secret: he’s a big fat virgin. 

It’s cute, honestly, how much he shys away from the conversation when Jaemin starts talking about his various sex toys, or even when he says something vaguely sexual. He’s gotten more desensitised to it though, living with Jaemin helped that along, but he still has a long way to go. 

Jeno’s been stuck in his head a lot nowadays, and Jaemin wants to help him. He knows that Jeno isn’t the type to voice his negative feelings, not wanting people to see him as anything other than the happy guy he usually is. It’s upsetting though, Jaemin knows it’s not good to bottle up your feelings, but he also knows that Jeno will just brush him off if he tries. 

That’s why it’s weird when Jeno sits down on the clean couch in their dorm suite while Renjun, Donghyuck, and Jaemin are playing Mario Kart. 

Jaemin notices him first. “Hey Jeno, what’s up?” Jeno fidgets in his seat, hands picking at the rips in his jeans, but he doesn’t say anything. 

“Spit it out,” Renjun says, eyes focused on beating Donghyuck at the game. 

Jeno sighs. “I think I’m jerking off wrong,” he says, and huffs when Renjun tries to cover a snort with a cough. “I’m being serious! You guys know I don’t do it often.”

“Why do you think you’re doing something wrong?” Jaemin asks, trying to hide the amused smile on his face.

Jeno stares at him. “Because all you do is get off and I don’t understand why.”

“What does that have to do with you thinking you’re doing something wrong?”

“It’s...nice when I do it but not nice enough for it to be the only thing I want to do in my free time.”

“Don’t feel bad Jeno, nobody has the sheer amount of horniness Jaemin has.”

Jeno pouts, disgruntled, and narrows his eyes when he notices Jaemin staring at him, having given up on hiding his smile. “What?”

“You’re so cute,” Jaemin says, smile getting wider, but wiping off his face when Jeno pushes off of the couch and stomps towards his room, slamming the door shut behind him.

Donghyuck pauses the game and stares at the door, turning back around to stare at Jaemin, silently telling him to go fix it. Jaemin cocks his head at him and turns to look at Renjun who’s doing the same. 

Jaemin sighs and gets up, waltzing towards Jeno’s door. He knocks. “Jeno? Baby I didn’t mean anything bad by it, open the door please.” He hears the door unlock and he waits until Jeno sits back down at his desk to open it. 

Jeno ignores him when he walks in, busying himself with his homework, and Jaemin sighs as he sits down on his bed. “Jeno? Hey, whatever questions you have floating around in that pretty little head of yours I can try to answer.”

“I just...want it to feel good, not just kinda okay,” Jeno says quietly, pushing his laptop away from him. 

Now this is when a spectacular case of Jaemin Has No Filter happens. He looks up at Jeno, and before he can think about the implications of his words, he blurts out, “I can help you.”

Jeno turns in his chair to stare into Jaemin’s already wide eyes. “What?”

“I can...get you off, if you want. Like, show you how to do it,” Jaemin stutters out, face heating up. 

Jeno flattens his hands against his thighs. “You know that nobody’s ever...touched me before, right?”

“Yeah,” Jaemin breathes out, “I know, but I want to help, and everyone knows I know my way around a cock.” Jeno’s face scrunches up at the word ‘cock’ and Jaemin’s stomach flips.

“Okay,” Jeno says slowly, “alright,” and when Jaemin moves to touch him he blurts, “not right now! When Renjun and Donghyuck aren’t home.”

Jaemin moves back, nodding his head as he wipes the sweat off of his hands. “Yeah that makes sense,” he mutters, more to himself than Jeno. “I’ll be back when they’re gone,” and with that he jumps up from the bed and makes a beeline to the shower, for once not wanting to jerk it in front of everyone.

 

 

Jaemin can’t stop thinking about it, about Jeno, and the fact that he’s been given permission to touch him. This is his dream really, being the first one to touch someone who’s never been touched before, getting to corrupt them and make them feel good for the first time ever. The thought leaves him all hot and bothered, the tell tale sign of arousal growing in his pants. 

He sighs, shifting to lay on his back, and wonders what time it is. Probably about three in the morning, Jaemin thinks as he slowly pulls his shorts down his thighs, just enough to get his cock out, he usually gets annoyingly horny at three am. 

Jaemin wraps a hand around his swollen cock, eyes closed, the image of Jeno’s hands fidgeting on top of his thick thighs, jeans deliciously tight around them, burned into his mind. He sighs as he slowly pulls at his cock, thinking about Jeno on his knees, begging for Jaemin to touch him. 

He hisses at the drag, free hand digging under his pillow for a bottle of lube. When he finds it he sighs and pops it open, slowly dripping it onto the head. It helps relieve the burn, not that he didn’t like it, but it just makes it easier. 

Jaemin wonders what Jeno’s cock looks like as he runs his knuckles over the head. Surprisingly he’s never seen it, Jeno being too shy, always locking doors when he showers or changes. It’s upsetting, honestly, not that Jaemin wants to make Jeno uncomfortable, but now that he thinks about it he’s sure that Jeno’s _hung._

He can’t wait to have him in his hand, feel the weight; Jaemin might even give up on the ‘lesson’ and just blow him, because Jeno may have touched his cock a couple times in his life but he’s never felt the tight warmth a mouth would provide. 

Jaemin pauses with his hand tightly gripping the head of his cock, mind going in a different direction. Now he’s thinking about Jeno blowing _him_ , mouth stuffed full of cock, spit dripping down his chin. _Fuck_ , that gets a reaction out of Jaemin, if the way his cock twitches and spurts out precome is anything to go by. He speeds up his hand, thumbing at the slit on the upstrokes. 

That image is enough to push Jaemin over the edge, groaning as he jizzes all over himself, hips bucking up into his fist. 

 

 

Jaemin knocks on Jeno’s door as soon as Renjun and Donghyuck disappear out the front door, on their way to lunch or a study group or something, Jaemin didn’t really stick around long enough to find out; instead running to his room to grab a bottle of lube and shove it in the pocket of his sweats. 

Jeno yells through the door, telling him it’s okay to come in, and Jaemin smooths down his hair before he walks through the door. He’s sitting at his desk, typing on his laptop, glasses perched on his nose. 

“Renjun and Donghyuck are gone,” Jaemin says, bouncing on the balls of his feet in excitement.

Jeno hums. “Okay.” He doesn’t even pauses, just continues typing, and Jaemin realizes he doesn’t know what he’s implying.

“Jeno,” Jaemin says, sitting down on the end of his bed, “Renjun and Donghyuck are _gone_.”

This time, Jeno pauses. “Oh,” there’s a blush high on his cheeks and Jaemin’s heart starts speeding up. “Let me finish this paper first.”

Jaemin hums in response, languidly stretching out on the bed, watching Jeno. He smirks as he watches Jeno squirm under his gaze. Jeno types out his last word and shuts his laptop, standing up from his chair. He walks over to to the side of the bed and looks expectantly at Jaemin.

“Up,” Jaemin says, spreading his legs for Jeno to fit in between. He stares at him before climbing up, sitting back until his back is flush against Jaemin’s chest. “Are you sure about this Jeno?”

“Do you not want to touch me?” Jeno says, acting nonchalant.

Jaemin presses a kiss to his neck. “Of course I do, just want to make sure you’re ready.”

“I am,” Jeno says, grabbing Jaemin’s hand and laying it over his crotch.

Jaemin takes a deep breath before pressing down harder, palming Jeno’s clothed cock. He strokes him through his pants, and even though he’s barely semi-hard Jaemin can still tell that his earlier assumptions about his size were right. 

Jeno’s cock starts to fill out, Jaemin slowly and steadily stroking him, applying more pressure the longer it goes on. Jeno exhales noisily and Jaemin removes his hand, instead fingering the hem of Jeno’s shirt.

“Can I take this off?” Jaemin asks, slipping his hand under, rubbing circles into his tummy. Jeno nods and pulls it off himself, leaning forward, and then settles back against Jaemin. Jaemin takes the opportunity to run his hands all over Jeno’s torso, circling his fingers over Jeno’s nipples. 

Jeno’s breath catches and his legs unconsciously open wider. Jaemin’s confidence grows and his right hand falls down to toy with the waistband of Jeno’s sweats. “What about these?” Jeno nods, helping Jaemin rid him of his pants.

The fact that Jeno’s naked in his arms while he’s still clothed makes Jaemin’s cock stir. “Lesson number one: start off slow, work yourself up, it makes the end that much better,” Jaemin says, loosely wrapping his fist around the base.

Jeno nods against him, hands clutching at the comforter. He’s sensitive, the slightest movement of Jaemin’s hand making him squirm, and it’s so cute. The way his breath hitches when Jaemin starts to move his hand, hips bucking up slightly, makes Jaemin hum, pressing a kiss to the back of his neck. “Feel good?”

“Yes,” Jeno breathes out, a moan tumbling out of his mouth when Jaemin thumbs at the head. 

Jaemin hums. “Good.” Jeno writhes in his arms, the dry slide of Jaemin’s hand bordering on uncomfortable and he pauses, free hand pulling the bottle of lube out of his pocket. He hands it to Jeno who flips it open with furrowed brows. Jaemin presents his palm to him. “Baby, pour some out.”

Jeno nods, mouth dropping open as he pours some out, watching the way Jaemin warms it up in his hand and closes his fist around him again, quickly turning from silent to whining quietly when Jaemin starts to move his hand in earnest, focusing on the head. 

Jaemin finds he loves the way Jeno squirms, whimpering at the way he thumbs over the head, pressing into the slit on occasion. He introduces his other hand, gripping the base while the other continues his ministrations. Jeno brings a hand down to grip Jaemin’s wrist, but doesn’t pull him away, noises getting louder. It falls away when Jaemin lets go of his cock to run his hands over Jeno’s torso, giving to some attention to his nipples, relishing in the way Jeno’s cock twitches. 

He grabs Jeno’s cock again, using his palm on the head, and Jeno drops his head back onto Jaemin’s shoulder, mouth dropped open in a silent moan. Jaemin hums, stroking him again, slowly this time, barely there touch making Jeno writhe in his hold. 

Jaemin lets go, moving his head until his lips are right by Jeno’s ear. “Lesson two: the best way to get better is practice,” Jeno shivers against him, “go ahead, touch yourself for me Jeno.”

Jeno’s hand slowly lets go of the comforter and grabs his cock, breath hitching. Jaemin’s hands rub into his thighs, quietly egging him on. His hands come up to rub at him nipples when Jeno’s fist closes tighter around his cock, whining as he starts to move his hand up and down.

Jaemin catches onto the way Jeno squirms, thighs tensing in pleasure, chest pushing up against his hands. He’s close, Jaemin can tell, and he smiles. “Are you close baby?” Jeno nods, head thrown back, sweat dripping down his neck. Jaemin licks it up, “You’re so cute, go on, make yourself cum.”

Jeno’s hand speeds up, the wet sounds of him jerking himself off mixed with his moans fill the room. He’s shamelessly chasing his orgasm, and Jaemin coos at him, whispering words of praise into his skin. Jeno comes with a strangled moan, ropes of cum covering his stomach, hips stuttering. 

“Do you want some more practice?” Jaemin asks once Jeno’s come down from his high, slumping against him. Jeno makes a noise of confusion and Jaemin thrusts up against his bare ass, clothed erection slotting between his cheeks. 

Jeno turns around in his arms. “Okay.”

“Okay?” Jaemin says playfully, leaning back against the pillows. Jeno’s sitting cross-legged in between his legs, eyes focused on Jaemin’s clothed erection. Jeno nods, hand apprehensively reaching out to touch him. 

Jeno’s hand closes around him through his pants, barely there pressure doing nothing to take away the edge, so Jaemin grinds up against it, smirking at the way Jeno’s eyes widen. The warmth of Jeno’s hand is good, but it’s not what Jaemin wants. 

He pushes Jeno’s hand away, lifting his hips to pull his sweats off. Jeno’s mouth drops open when his cock springs free, Jaemin hissing as the cool air hits him. Jaemin raises a brow at him and he blushes, shaky hand coming up to wrap around Jaemin’s cock.

Now that’s what Jaemin needed. Jeno looks up at him through his lashes, looking for permission, and Jaemin smiles, nodding his head. His confidence grows slightly, hand working him the same way Jaemin touched him, just not as bold as he had been. 

Jaemin hums. “That’s good baby, just like that.” Jeno makes a noise in the back of his throat at the praise, ears turning red. His hand speeds up, sloppily jerking him off. Jaemin grabs his wrist. “Slow down baby,” he says, grabbing his hand.

“I’m sorry I’m bad at this,” Jeno says sheepishly, moving to let go. 

Jaemin doesn’t let him. Instead pushing his thumb to circle the head. “You’re doing so good baby, just wanted to show you something.” He lets go, letting Jeno work over his cock on his own again. 

Jeno takes his advice and thumbs at the tip, pressing down into the slit. Jaemin groans, bucking his hips up slightly. Jeno’s grip loosens and he exhales deeply, almost like he’s in awe. 

Jaemin thrusts up again into his fist, more powerful this time, using Jeno’s fist. “Tighter, please,” Jaemin says, voice tight. Jeno listens, closing his fist tighter around Jaemin’s cock, and he sighs, fucking up into his fist again.

“Better?” Jeno asks, staring at Jaemin’s cock thrusting into his fist. 

Jaemin hums. “Yeah, baby, better.” He settles his hips back onto the bed, knowing that he’s incredibly worked up and close, and he wants Jeno to make him cum. “Go one Jeno, make me feel good.”

Jeno’s breathe catches and he reaches over for the abandoned bottle of lube, dripping some into his hand. He grabs Jaemin’s cock in his hand again, the lube helping the slide of Jeno’s hand feel that much better. His other hand comes up to hold onto the base, just like how Jaemin was touching him earlier.

Jaemin moans not at the feeling of Jeno’s hand on him but the knowledge that he’s the reason Jeno did that, why Jeno knows how to get him off in just the way he likes it. Before today all Jeno knew was the very basics of touching a cock, and now he’s jerking Jaemin off like a pro. _Corruption_ , a voice in Jaemin’s head that sounds suspiciously like Renjun’s supplies, _you corrupted him._

That line of thought is all it takes for Jaemin to cum all over his stomach and Jeno’s hand, surprising him. He groans, stomach tensing up, as he hits his high, fucking up into Jeno’s fist one more time. 

Jeno lets go of him once he stops moving, chest heaving up and down. “Was it good?”

“So good Jeno, so good for me,” Jaemin breathes out, hand crossing over his chest. His heart’s beating wildly in his chest, and the way Jeno’s sitting in front of him, looking down at him, makes his cock twitch despite the fact that he just came.

Jeno looks around and spots a box of tissues, grabbing it, and pulls out enough to wiped the jizz off of his hand. He pats the patches of cum on Jaemin’s shirt, cringing.

“You could’ve just wiped your hand on my shirt,” Jaemin says, opening his eyes. 

“That’s nasty,” Jeno replies quietly, tossing the tissues into the trash bin under his desk. His fingers fidget with the hem of Jaemin’s soiled shirt before deciding to just pull it off, throwing it off to the side. 

Jeno hops off the bed, making his way to his closet, and pulls out one of Jaemin’s shirts that he stole. He hands it to him with a soft smile, blush soft on the apples of his cheeks. Jaemin sits up, pulling the shirt over his head, and runs a hand through his hair when he’s done.

“Do you think you’ll have a better time jerking off now?” Jaemin asks, folding his hands behind his head.

Jeno looks down at his lap. “Yeah,” he picks his shirt up off the floor, “thank you Jaemin.”

“No problem,” Jaemin hums, watching Jeno get dressed. Jeno makes his way to the door and before he can leave Jaemin blurts out, “If you ever need any more help…” he trails off at the end, trusting that Jeno will understand.

Jeno just smiles and slips through the door.

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to the first part in the 'lift me up to heights unknown' series! next up is renhyuckmin!!
> 
> hope you enjoyed this!! i think y'all can tell by now that everything i write is incredibly self indulgent but i hope you all still have fun reading!!


End file.
